Taking Over Me
by stylish-kid-in-the-riot
Summary: While on a new hunt Sam is left alone in a motel room and Lucifer appears... it all goes downhill pretty quickly from there. This takes place in the lead up to 7x17 so Spoilers for Season 7. Warning - it's quite dark.


**A/N 1 -** Warning: If you haven't seen Season 7 then I'd steer clear of this. It's also pretty dark and if you're easily grossed out then I would avoid.

**A/N 2 -** I genuinely have no excuse for this one... I started writing a different story entirely that Lucifer wasn't even a part of and then this started to take shape... It's highly unbeta'd.

**A/N 3 -** I've only just seen the new promo after writing this, so while I wish I had based this on the promo, it's a complete coincidence that I'm not sure I'm happy about but hey... new promo! 

* * *

><p>Sam sits staring at the laptop as he drinks a steaming cup of coffee, he's been trying to research the case that they arrived in town to investigate but so far he's coming up with nothing. He sighs as he rubs his hands over his face, feeling the few days worth or stubble and as he does so he hears Lucifer say <em>'It's a trick you know. There's nothing here to find, you'd have found it by now...'<em>.

Dean asks "Still nothing?" as he pulls on his t-shirt.

Sam leans back in his chair and almost huffs a "Nope."

Crossing the room to look at the laptop screen Dean eyes the cup of coffee and comments "Maybe you should get some sleep and try searching in the morning?"

"Nah I won't be able to sleep for a while yet anyway..." Sam trails off as his gaze drops to the table and he adds in a quieter tone "...I'll wait till you get back..."

Dean doesn't relish the thought of leaving his caffeine high Lucifer-hallucinating brother in a motel room by himself so he asks Sam again "You sure you don't wanna come? Could do us both good to kick back and have a couple of beers while we ask around?"

Sam scoffs and looks up at Dean and asks "Really Dean? You think beer would be the best thing for me now?"

Dean rolls his eyes and lightly hits Sams shoulder "Dude I didn't say you had to have the beers... You could have coke or something."

"Thanks Dean but I'll be fine in the safety of our well protected motel room for a few hours on my own." Dean still looks doubtful and Sam feels happy and slightly annoyed at the same time "If anything starts to happen I'll come over okay?" he offers.

Deans smiles and says "Yeah okay Sammy, but you'll be fine" and he's not sure if he's trying to reassure himself or his brother more as he turns to grab his jacket. "I won't be too long" he tells Sam as a goodbye as he walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Okay." Sam replies as the door clicks shut and he returns his gaze to the laptop. He spends the next hour and a half digging his way through more newspaper articles, police files and town records but at the end of it all his search still hasn't turned up anything. He's starting to wonder if the tip was a bust, if the hunter they ran into a few days ago was just playing them. _'Told you.'_ Lucifer voice cuts through his thoughts.

Sam tries to reassure himself as he feels his heart skip a beat _'It's not real, he's not real, you can do this... focus on something else and block it out.'_.

_'That's beginning to grow old now too Sammy._ Lucifer replies, as he morphs into place crouching down beside Sams seat. He looks at Sam and holds his hands up in a placating manner as he says _'Oh I'm sorry, it's Sam isn't it?'_.

"You're not real." Sam answers the hallucination aloud this time, and he almost kicks himself as the words come out of his mouth, because this is where it all usually starts to go wrong. This is where it ends with him injuring himself worse and worse each time in a bid to make the hallucination stop.

_'Ha! Knew I'd get you to talk to me.'_ Lucifer grins as he jumps up, eyeing Sam like a cat eyes it's prey.

"No... I..." Sam shakes his head, and he feels the tears start to form in his eyes.

_'Yes... You...'_ the hallucination moves forward and runs it's hand down Sams cheek _'You and me Sammy, together in here...'_ it taps Sams temple as it continues _'till the bitter end'_ with a wide but somehow sorrowful grin appearing on his face.

"I can't... it's not... this isn't real." Sam says as he closes his tired eyes tightly in hope that when he opens them everything will be back to normal. He opens them and Lucifer is still standing in front of him, arms crossed and rolling his eyes impatiently.

_'Sam Sam Sam...'_ Lucifer tuts before continuing _'...how long have we been through this? It won't work... you can't keep shutting me out forever, you're gonna have to get more creative if you want to get rid of me'_. Lucifer smiles at Sam and looks at the ceiling.

Sam follows his gaze and sees blood start to drip from the light above him. He swears he can feel it hitting off his head as it falls, and for all he knows it's not real, he can't deny the sensation, nor can he deny the feeling of it pooling on top his head and running down the side of his face as the dripping turns into a steady flow. He can see it running down his white shirt and thinks _'off all the days to wear a white fucking shirt'_. It starting to feel like a stream coming from the ceiling now and when he looks down he sees the blood pooling around his chair, he can see lumps in the blood and what looks like meat. It's at that point that he regains his senses and jumps up from the chair, sending it crashing to the floor as he screams "No!"

He's trying to recover from what he wouldn't disregard as a slight panic attack when Lucifer appears in front of him again with his eyebrows raised in a questioning manner _'Too much? Not enough?'_ He waits a while and when Sam doesn't answer he puts his hands out to touch Sams biceps and says in a voice that sounds genuinely sorry _'It's no use trying to ignore me, we're stuck together like or not._

Sam shrugs out of the touch, muttering "No... you're not... I'll go to sleep and you'll disappear" he knows it won't work, that Lucifer will only follow him into his dreams but he's desperate and his brain isn't working properly after being awake for going on 50 hours he's starting to struggle.

_'You sure about that Sam?'_ Lucifer asks him, giving a voice to the fears that he used to be able to bury, as he eyes the cup of coffee sitting beside the laptop.

"Doesn't matter. If I'm awake then I can keep pulling myself back... telling myself that you're not real" Sam aims for a determined tone but it comes out as desperate.

Lucifer rolls his eyes as he asks _'Oh?'_.

He smirks and winks at Sam as he slowly changes into a clown. He steps forward and holds out his hand as it changes into a claw, grinning a bloody grin as his teeth change into fangs. Sam wants to run but is rooted to the spot as fear paralyses him. The clowns claw reaches out and pierces Sams stomach, and moves upwards until there's a long cut from his stomach to his throat. "Nononononononono".  
>Lucifer appears next to the clown, smiling as he leans his arm on the clowns shoulder <em>'Yesyesyesyesyesyes. I'm done playing Sam, I don't know what else I have to do to convince you that this is real? I'm here...'<em> he tilts his head to the clown _...'he's here. We're all here ... and we're all coming out to say hi.'_

He can feel the tears running down his eyes as he sees himself suddenly surrounded by a circle of flames, he's trapped in here with this monster. For all the he's surrounded by flames it feels like they are bringing freezing cold into him instead of the usual heat the flames carry. That's when he knows there's no going back, it's then that he feels the switch clicking in his mind... the little details are always what count. The clown takes a step back and looks down to the floor as a baby appears there. It bends down and picks the baby up, smiling as he holds the baby out to Sam. It opens its eyes and they are pitch black it looks at Sam, holding out it's little hands and smiling at him. The clown lifts it's claw and pierces the babies skin, but the baby keeps smiling at reaching out to Sam. He can feel a pull as he sees the blood form on the babies skin, he knows this craving like the back of his hand. The clown tells him in a distant inhuman voice "Drink" as it steps closer to him. It's almost as though a jolt of electricity runs through him as he screams at the top of his lungs "Nnnnnnnnooooooooooooo" and he bolts for the door that the can see behind the clown. He swears he can feel the clown reach out to grab him but he's made it out of the room.

Sam can hear Lucifer running behind him, calling out _'Come back, you're gonna make me lonely if you keep running.'_ But he does keep running across the motel parking lot, all while telling himself that he needs to find Dean. Lucifer calls again _'Sam wait, I'm not done with you yet...'_ He doesn't stop though, he knows if he stops that he'll be forever lost to his mind, he's focusing on finding Dean, not on his surroundings.

He stops to catch his breath, finding himself illuminated in a bright light, and he doesn't realize where he is or what the light is until he hears the car horn and Deans scream of "Ssssaaaammmm" as he feels a dull pain and the world fades to black...

**END**

**A/N -** So there you have it, please let me know your thoughts *hides behind couch* 


End file.
